Sick
by sanverslover1
Summary: Jamie gets sick and Maggie and Alex have to figure out how to take care of her, while there's a rouge alien on the loose. This is part 3 of my series. It's not necessary to read the first ones, but might help. If not just know that this work takes place in a reality where girls can get girls pregnant. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Alex and Maggie have had Jamie for 18 months now, and they couldn't be happier. Jamie was a relatively happy baby and not too much trouble. Alex woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying, which was unusual because Jamie has been sleeping though the night for quite some time now. Not wanting Maggie to be startled awake, she slowly climbed out of bed and went to get Jamie. Alex grabbed her out of her crib, but Jamie just kept crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Alex questioned. Jamie responded with more crying. Alex sat in the rocking chair and tried to rock Jamie to sleep. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour of constant crying, Jamie fell asleep. Alex also started to dose off in the char, scared that if she got up, she would startle Jamie. Not 10 minutes later, Jamie was bawling her eyes out again. Alex tired and tried again to get her to stop crying, but she just wouldn't. 10 minutes later, Maggie quietly slipped into the room and went behind the chair, and started to rub Alex's shoulders. Alex jumped not even hearing her come in.

"Hey," Maggie whispered, not that it mattered, Jamie was still whining. "I've heard lots of crying tonight, how long have you been in here?"

"Probably around an hour and a half."

"Why didn't you come and get me," Maggie said, taking Jamie out of her arms and bouncing her.

"Didn't want to wake you up." Alex sleepy smiled.

"Why don't you go to bed babe, I'll take care of Jamie." Maggie exclaimed. Alex thanked her and went back to their room. Immediately she hit the bed and she was out. Maggie took Alex's spot on the chair and started rocking her. She finally fell asleep, and so did Maggie.

About an hour later, Maggie woke up, not to crying this time, but to a sharp pain in her neck. I need to go in my bed, Maggie thought. Slowly, she set Jamie down, silently thanking Jamie for not waking up. She slowly climbed back in bed with Alex. What felt like only five minutes later they woke up to the alarm.

"Ugggghhh. Why is it morning already?" Alex complained. Maggie rolled over to face Alex.

"Last night was not very fun," Maggie said seriously.

"No it wasn't babe. Probably our worst one so far," Alex stated, putting a piece of Maggie's hair behind her hair.

"I don't want to wake her up to take her to daycare now."

"Me either, but we both have to work today." Alex groaned. They slowly got out of bed and showered. Jamie was out, and they really, didn't want her to wake up, but they both knew that they had too. Alex was the lucky one this morning. She went into Jamie's room and slowly but surely got Jamie out of bed. Luckily, Jamie was just a little fussy, and nothing like the night before.

Maggie and Alex finished getting ready for the tough day they both knew they were going to have. Alex had to leave first to get Jamie to the sitter.

She grabbed Jamie and gave Maggie a kiss, "I love you babe. Try to have a good day."

"I love you too Alex," she said, then kissed Jamie, "And I love you too, even though you cause so much trouble sometimes." And with that, Alex walked out of the house, ready to start a rough day.

That day was as both predicted, rough. An alien escaped custody, and Alex was kept late. She shot a text to Maggie telling her she wasn't going to be home until later. Maggie was disappointed, but understood. When Maggie picked up Jamie, the sitter told her that she had a rough day to day.

"I don't know what's going on with her, she was up almost all night last night too."

"Probably just tired." The sitter, Carrie, replied.

"Well thanks and we'll see you tomorrow." Maggie smiled exhaustively.

From the minute Maggie arrived home, Jamie wouldn't be quiet. It was around 11 at night and Alex still wasn't home, so Maggie shot a text to her.

Maggie: When are you coming home?

Alex: Hopefully soon. How's it going with Jamie.

Maggie: Not good, she hasn't really stopped crying since I picked her up today. Hurry home.

Alex felt bad, she did, but this was important. They still had not found the alien, and it was dangerous for the entire city. Finally, with no more new leads or anything, Alex went home. It was 2 am when she crawled in. She walked in and didn't hear crying, which was good she thought. When she found Maggie and Jamie both sleeping in Alex and Maggie's bed, she felt awful. She didn't want to wake either of them up, so she let them sleep, and made herself comfy on the couch.

For the second night in a row, she woke up to crying at 3:00. She knew Maggie was going to wake up considering she was sleeping with Jamie. I strolled into the room to a sight that broke my heart. Maggie was cradling Jamie with tears running down her face.

"Oh look whose finally home." Maggie sneered.

"I'm sorry babe. I lost track of time. I slept on the couch for a while because I didn't want to wake either of you up," Alex remember the tears on Maggie's face, "What's wrong Mags?"

"She won't stop crying. I've been up every hour at least once and I'm just exhausted." Maggie cried.

Alex walked over to their bed and scooped Jamie out of Maggie's hands, "Get some sleep Mags. I'll take care of Jamie." Alex hoped that this would make up for her coming home so late. Even though Maggie didn't have Jamie anymore, she couldn't sleep. Everything was processing through her mind why she would be so ornery. It just isn't like Jamie, Maggie thought, and so did Alex.

Once Jamie finally got to sleep, Alex zonked out. Jamie slept until morning thankfully. When the Danvers household woke up, they thought maybe Jamie would be better. Boy were they wrong. Jamie was now running a fever of 101.

"Alex," Maggie called from Jamie's bedroom, "She's running a fever now. One of us has to stay home." Alex walked in the room. They both knew that it was going to be Maggie staying home with this alien on the loose. Alex just looked at her with pleading eyes. It's bad enough that Alex had to be the one to go, she had just hoped Maggie wouldn't make her ask. "It's fine," Maggie said disappointed. She saw the look in Alex's eyes and decided to let her off the hook. "You go."

"Thank you Maggie. I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Yes. I love you to Danvers. Now go, we will be fine." It was another long day ahead for both of them.


	2. Of course

It has been two days since Jamie got sick. The only sign she is show that is getting better is her fever. It is down to 99 now. The last two days have been a living hell in the Danvers household. With the rouge alien being escaped, Maggie has been at home with Jamie. She was sitting on the couch, finally getting Jamie to sleep, her phone rang. She dove for her phone on the coffee table fast so Jamie hopefully wouldn't wake up from it. Unfortunately, Jamie woke up anyway. She was going to kill whoever was calling.

"Sawyer," She barked into the phone without even looking who it was.

"That's not your last name," Alex joked with her. When she heard Maggie whispering on the other end, she realized that she must've woken Jamie up. Crap, Maggie's gonna kill me.

"Perfect timing Alex. Not like Jamie just fell asleep or anything." Alex grimaced at her words.

"Sorry babe."

"What's up?" Maggie asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm just letting you know that we got a new lead and I'll be tied up late tonight." Alex hoped and prayed that Maggie wouldn't be too mad.

"Alex,"

"I know these last two days have been rough, but I need to help with this lead. After tonight, I promise I'll come home earlier." Alex could basically feel Maggie burning up through phone.

"Fine." Maggie replied, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mags. I love you."

"Yup," Alex grimaced at her answer. She knew that Maggie has been getting very on edge with Jamie being sick and Alex having to work. She felt awful.

"Hey guys," Alex yelled, "Let's go get this bastard so I can go home to my family." Everyone at the DEO could tell something was off with Alex. She was angrier than normal. Jonn and Kara knew that Jamie wasn't feeling well, and they wanted her to get home just as much.

After the DEO strike team got into positions, they raided the building where he was. As soon as Alex entered the building, she knew something wasn't right. There was no sign of anything being here except her team. Just then, an alien emerged from nowhere and took a swing at her. She ducked just in time, and before she could react, super girl was over fight the alien. Luckily, he was small, and Kara handled him just fine. Unluckily, it wasn't the alien that they wanted. Shit. Was Alex's only thought because not only did that mean the other alien was on the loose, but it also meant that she was going to be tied up at work for more days. When everything settled down from the raid, Alex decided she needed to go home, but before she walked out, she heard her name getting yelled.

"Alex wait," Kara yelled. Alex halted.

"What?" She questioned, facing Kara.

"Just wanted to check in with you and see how you are doing."

"I'm fine"

"Okay," Kara said, knowing that Alex was lying, "How's Jamie doing."

"Not good. She's still running a fever, although it's gone down a little."

"Maybe she should go to the doctors."

"Kara. I'm a doctor and I know the only thing that they will say is to make sure she rests."

"But,"

"No buts, she will be fine." Alex insisted.

"Okay. Night"

"Night," Alex headed home when she looked at the time. It was already approaching midnight and Maggie wasn't going to be a happy camper. She told Maggie she would be late, but not this late. Late normally meant around 10. As she looked down at her phone, she realized that she had missed two calls and 3 texts from Maggie.

Maggie (10:05) : How late were you planning on being tonight?

Maggie (10:56) : Get home as soon as possible please. Jamie's being extra fussy tonight.

Maggie (11:14) : Okay. She finally went down if you care. Where are you?

That last message had Alex nearly in tears. Of course she cared. Why would Maggie even think that she didn't? Alex loved both of them more than anything.

Alex (11:54) : Hey Maggie. I'm on my way home now. I'm sorry. I love you.

Alex hoped that would help a little. Maggie was probably sleeping anyway. When Alex quietly walked in the door, she was surprised to see Maggie in kitchen eating.

"Hey Mags," Alex smiled. She was just happy to see her.

"Oh look who finally decided to come home." Maggie snarled. Maggie looked at Alex, Alex saw that she was crying.

"Why were you crying baby?" Alex asked concerned.

"Why am I…" Maggie laughed. "Alex I was worried sick about you. Why didn't you answer.?

"I'm sorry Maggie. The raid took longer than expected."

"Of course it did," Maggie huffed, "Was it successful at least?" Alex didn't want to answer that question because no, it wasn't. She knew that it would be more long nights at the DEO even though she told Maggie she would be done.

"No," Alex whispered. Maggie laughed,

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry Mags,"

"So what does this mean. More long nights? More leaving me with Jamie?"

"I don't want to babe, but this is important." Maggie looked at Alex and asked her seriously,

"More important than our family?" Alex didn't expect that question.


	3. Listen to me

"Of course not Maggie…" Alex started saying, but Maggie interrupted her.

"Really? Because it sure has felt like the past couple days you job has been more important," Maggie said harshly, but she wasn't done.

"Mag--" but she was interrupted. Maggie looked Alex directly in the eye and continued,

"No Alex. For the first time, Jamie is actually sick and I don't know whats wrong with her, but we can't take her to doctor because 'Maggie I'm a doctor and she's fine'" Maggie imitated Alex. "And what about my job Alex? I haven't been there for three days because your case is important. I've respected that. All I want is to have you come home before midnight, so that maybe, just maybe, you can spend some time with our daughter." Maggie had tears in her eyes.

"Maggie. This is one time. Yes, this is important, but you are more important than anything can be. You need to understand that. I love you. And I love Jamie, and I'm sorry that this case popped up when it did. You have to understand."

"I do understand Alex. Work is obviously a priority," Alex looked like she was going to say something, but was cut off when Maggie kept talking. "Alex I love you with everything I am, I just want you home to help me when Jamie needs something. I know this is one time and it's only been three days, but what happens next time? I can't stay with Jamie all the time. My job is important too, but so is our family Alex. Even more important than work, more important than anything." Alex started to have tears run down her face. She wanted nothing but to grab Maggie, but she knew that she still had to talk.

"I'm sorry Maggie. I was so caught up in work and I didn't realize what I was doing to you. I love you Maggie Danvers, and I would do anything for you and Jamie. You are my everything. I will call Jonn and tell him that I can't come in tomorrow so you can get a break from everything. Okay?"

"Well not everything," Maggie smiled, "I still have to work." Maggie complained jokingly.

"Oh shut up." Alex pulled Maggie into a lingering kiss. "I'm so sorry baby." Alex apologized. She knew that this case was taking her time more than normal, she just didn't realize how much of a toll it was taking on Maggie. Maggie pulled her in for another kiss.

"What's wrong?" Alex could still feel Maggie wasn't being herself, she also wouldn't meet Alex's eyes. "Babe?" No answer. "Babe look at me," she said putting her finger to lift up Maggie's head.

"Alex." She hesitated, "I really do think that Jamie should go to the doctor. Just in case." Maggie said shyly.

"Okay." Alex agreed. Maggie was shocked, in a good way. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too babe. First thing tomorrow, I'll make an appointment with the doctor." Alex pulled Maggie into a tight hug. They would just stay like that for who knows how long. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.


	4. DEO calls

Maggie and Alex were sleeping in their bed, and Jamie was asleep in her room finally. It was around 2 in the morning when Jamie settled down. Thankfully, she slept until morning. When Maggie woke up to get ready for work, her alarm sounded which caused Alex to get up. Alex knew that she wasn't going to go back to sleep, so she decided to join Maggie in the shower. She went to the bathroom, slid out of her clothes, and climbed in the shower.

"Morning babe," Alex whispered while kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmm morning, how'd you sleep."

"Good once she finally went down. You?"

"Same," Maggie answered. She turned toward Alex and said, "Make sure you remember to take her to the doctor today."

"Don't worry." As soon as they got out of the shower, they heard crying. "I got her," Alex whispered. She gave Maggie one more peck on the lips and quickly slid on her clothes. She walked into Jamie's room and picked her out of bed. "Morning baby." Alex felt her head to see if her fever was gone yet. Her head felt cooler, so she took her temperature. Her fever was gone, thank god, Alex thought. She took Jamie out to the kitchen to get her some breakfast.

"Hey Mags," Alex called.

"Yeah?" Maggie came walking out of the bathroom putting her watch on.

"Her fever broke finally." Maggie looked at her dead in the eyes with a straight face.

"You're still taking her in. It could come back." Maggie deadpanned.

"Fine." Alex said not wanting to start a fight. "Goodbye Maggie. I love you."

"I love you too babe. Have a good day." Maggie left and Alex turned back to Jamie.

"What are we going to do with you," Alex chuckled. She got Jamie all ready for the day and put on Cindarella. She called to doctors to make an appointment at 3. Alex could tell that Jamie still wasn't feeling good still because the way she was acting. After a morning of just sitting around home doing some cleaning, Alex got a phone call.

"Danvers," she answered.

"Agent Danvers, we have an emergency," J'onn said.

"What wrong?"

"That alien we've been looking for was spotted down town. We know for sure it was him because Winn was down there and ran a facial recognition." Alex looked over at Jamie, who was sleeping on the floor. She knew she had to take Jamie to the doctor, but this was there shot at catching the guy.

"I'll be there in 20." Alex replied. She would take her to the doctor tomorrow. Plus, Eliza was staying at Kara's for the week, so she could watch Jamie. She called Eliza.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie," Eliza sounded surprised that she was calling.

"I need a favor mom."

"Anything."

Alex was pacing around the apartment running her fingers through her hair. "Can you take Jamie for a little bit. There is a deo issue and Maggie's working today."

"Yep. Just bring her over to Kara's."

"Thanks." With that, Alex hung up the phone and put Jamie in her car seat. Within seconds, she was on her way to Kara's house.

"Thanks again mom," Alex whispered because luckily Jamie was still sleeping.

"No problem." Alex had already explained to Eliza that Jamie had been sick the last few days. Though she left out the part where she was supposed to take her to the doctor. Alex ran out of Kara's apartment and made her way to the DEO.

When she arrived at the DEO, it was like she had walked into complete chaos. There were people scurrying everywhere, and J'onn was barking out commands.

"J'onn. What do you need."

"I need to suit up and get ready to go get this bastard." J'onn yelled. Alex ran off to get herself ready. She wanted nothing more than to catch this guy.

Meanwhile…

Maggie and her partner were at the station trying to dig up clues on who robbed the bank downtown. It was an alien attack, but they needed to start from the beginning. Her partner, Charlie, was yelled out that he found something when Maggie phone started to ring. She didn't even bother to look who it was though. She turned it over and went over to where Charlie was.

"What you got?"

"Well based on how the alien broke in –" He started to say but was cut off by Maggie's phone again. Maggie grunted, clearly annoyed, but she decided to look to see if it was anyone important, just in case. It turned out to be Eliza. Why would she be calling Maggie wondered?

"Hello." Maggie answered.

"Maggie thank god you answered."


	5. The doctor

"Eliza, what's up?" Maggie found it very odd to have Eliza be calling her and not Alex.

"Jamie won't stop crying and her fever has spiked up to 104." Eliza sounded very concerned. It took a second to register what Eliza was saying, but once she finally did…

"Wait, you have Jamie?"

"Yes and Alex won't answer her phone, but I really think Jamie needs to go to the doctor. I know that it's not my decsi-" But Maggie cut Eliza off.

"Take her the ER. I'll meet you there." Maggie didn't know what to do at this point. She wanted to cry and scream and everything in between. Why didn't Alex take her? Where is Alex? Why is Jamie with Eliza? Charlie could tell by the look of Maggie's face that this was serious and she could go.

"Are you sure," Maggie asked.

"Go. I'll cover for you." Maggie thanked him and was on her way to the hospital. While she was in the car, she called Alex. It went to voicemail and she chucked her phone on the seat next to her.

"What the hell Alex!" Maggie screamed to herself. To say she is furious is an understatement. She sped the rest of the way to the hospital. The minute she entered, she spotted Eliza with Jamie.

"Eliza. What happened?"

"I don't know. We were playing and then she went down for a nap. About an hour late—" Maggie cut her off again.

"Wait, how long have you had her?" Maggie questioned.

"About 4 hours."

"4 hours?!?!" Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, why?" Eliza wondered what was going on, "Did Alex not tell you I had her?"

"No. She was actually supposed to -- Actually doesn't matter. Sorry I interrupted you. So what happened?"

"Well she took a nap for about an hour and then woke up screaming. I took her temperature and it was up to 104. That's when I tried to call Alex, but she didn't answer, so I called you." Maggie rolled her eyes. Not at Eliza, but she just couldn't believe Alex. They sat there for a half an hour when the nurse called Jamie's name. They went in and they wanted to do tests on Jamie, but didn't want her to leave the room, so they had to wait for all the results.

"Hey Eliza," Maggie called, "Do you mind staying in here while I try to get a hold of Alex?" Eliza nodded. Maggie walked out of the room and went to a waiting room that was a little more private and there was no one in there. She called Alex once and there was no answer. This made her want to cry again. Two minutes later she heard her phone ring. It was Alex. Here goes nothing, Maggie thought.

"Alex." Maggie answered. Alex could tell by her tone that she was not happy.

"Maggie. What's up" Alex asked. She still had no idea that Maggie was at the hospital with Eliza.

"What's up," Maggie laughed, "Alex where the HELL are you?" Right as that came out of Maggie's mouth, Alex knew she was in deep shit.

"Maggie let me explain." But Maggie didn't let her explain.

"Oh don't worry about that. Your mom already told me everything. How you just HAD to go to the DEO for a mission instead of taking your daughter to the doctor." Maggie sneered.

"Maggie…" Alex started. She knew that she had screwed up, but she was just planning on taking Jamie tomorrow.

"No Alex. Don't even try to explain yourself now. In fact, you want to know where I am right now," Maggie stopped, but Alex didn't answer, so she continued, "I'm at the hospital with your mom and Jamie because Jamie spiked a fever of 104. She called you, but you didn't answer. Figures. Then she called me and I answered. And what do you think went through my head when I heard that SHE had Jamie and she spiked the highest fever she's had this past week." By the time Maggie was done, she was practically yelling. Alex was speechless. She knew that it wasn't going to be good, but she didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry." That was all that Alex could say.

"Whatever." Maggie said as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She slapped the off button, and broke down crying. She didn't know whether it was from frustration or anger or nervousness.

On the other end, Alex still held the phone to her ear. She didn't know what just happened. She felt the worse she ever has in her entire life. She didn't know how she could screw up this bad. She started to cry and ran out of the DEO. She raced to the hospital. As soon as she busted through door, she ran up to the counter.

"Where is Jamie Danvers?" Alex asked.

"And who are you?" The lady behind the desk deadpanned.

"Alex Danvers. I'm her mother."

"Okay," the lady was clearly annoyed but Alex didn't care. All she cared about was Maggie and Jamie. "She's in room 12D." Alex thanked her and rushed off to the room. She entered and saw a sight that she wishes she could un see. Eliza was hugging Maggie while she sat there crying. Jamie was sleeping on the bed. Although she was happy to see Jamie sleeping, she cared about Maggie.

"Maggie," Alex whispered. Maggie looked up at her and Alex's heart broke. Oh how she wishes she could take away the redness of her eyes. Maggie looked at her with peer anger. No sympathy at all. Just as Alex was about to speak, Doctor Jones came in. He could sense tension in the room, but he knew that it wasn't his place to say anything.

"The results came back." Maggie Alex and Eliza looked at him eagerly. "She has a severe case of the flu. Luckily she came in when she did. A day later and it would have been even more serious." Maggie glared at Alex. "We will get her on some anti-biotics and she should be fully cleared up within 2 weeks."

"Thank you doctor," Maggie said.

"My pleasure. Let me know if anything gets worse or doesn't get better." Doctor Jones shook their hands. When he left the room, Maggie picked up Jamie and look towards Eliza.

"Thank you." Eliza nodded back and gave Maggie a huge hug. Eliza also gave Alex a hug before leaving.

As soon as she exited the room, Maggie glared at Alex and calmly said, "You promised to do one thing Danvers." With that she walked out of the room and headed home with Jamie.


	6. Reasons

Alex was left watching the love of her life and her daughter walk away. She wanted nothing more than to just hold them, but she couldn't do that. Maggie was mad at her, and Alex wasn't sure that Maggie was ever going to forgive her. She wished that she could just tell Maggie what was going on, but she couldn't. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a phone call.

"Good work Agent Danvers," the voice on the other end said.

"What do you want? I did what you asked, now leave my family alone." Alex begged.

"It doesn't work quite that simple. You see, you caught the alien, but now you need to release him to me."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Alex sneered.

"No, I think it will. Unless you don't want to see your family again. We made a deal Agent. I would find a way to free the alien from the ship that the DEO had him stranded on, but I couldn't just take him off the streets. Now, you caught him. Wouldn't it be just miraculous if he pulled off another escape? With some help from the inside, of course, but no one would need to find that out."

"I hate you," Alex yelled. She got into her car and started to go home.

"That's okay. Just remember that you can't tell ANYONE about our deal. Or your family will pay." Alex hung up the phone. She pulled off to the side of the road and broke down. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Maggie or anyone what was happening, but she was so afraid that she was going to lose Maggie and Jamie. Finally, after 10 minutes, she pulled herself together again and started home again.

The quietness of the house scared Alex. Where is Maggie and Jamie? Alex wondered. She spotted Maggie in Jamie's room rubbing her back while Jamie laid in her bed. This made Alex smile, but broke her heart at the same time because she knew what was coming next.

"Maggie," Alex whispered. Maggie glared at her out of the corner of her eyes when she slowly turned her head. She slowly stood up and made her way out of Jamie's room, and Alex followed closely behind.

"Why?" Maggie whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Maggie I'm so sorry." Maggie cut her off before she could say more.

"I know you are sorry. That's not what I asked." Maggie paused, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Maggie. I was going to take her to the doctor this afternoon. We were just laying around the house this morning and – and J'onn called me. He said that the alien that we were chasing was spotted by facial recognition. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to take Jamie to the doctor tomorrow, so I dropped her off with my mom. I never meant for this to happen Maggie." Alex paced around the room. She has never felt more scared in her life than she was now.

"It's not even about the fact that you didn't take her. This whole week has been the worst week. First, Jamie got sick and you had an alien that you needed to catch. Fine. I stayed home. Then you said no more late nights, yet the next night, you stayed out late again. Then this? What next?" Maggie barely got through saying that with a lump in her throat.

"Nothing. Nothing is next. We caught the ali--"

"Alex!" Maggie yelled, which startled Alex, "Stop talking about the damb alien! I don't care about that. What I care about is that you lied to me. Do you realize what could have happened to Jamie? Is that even processing in your brain?"

"Maggie don't say that," Alex sobbed.

"Why? What doesn't give me the right to say that? You haven't been with us when we needed you, and when you were, what? You left her with your mom?! I've given you the benefit of the doubt this entire week, but now I'm to the breaking point. I feel like we've been chopped liver this entire week."

"Magg--"

"Maybe you should stay at Kara's tonight." Alex's heart sank. That was the worst feeling she's ever had in her life. But she couldn't tell Maggie what was actually happening. She would rather be unhappy for the rest of her life, than put Maggie and Jamie in danger.

"Okay," Alex whispered. Almost too quiet for Maggie to hear. Almost. Alex didn't even bother to grab her things. As she put her hand on the door handle, she turned to Maggie, "I love you so much Maggie."

"You sure make that hard to believe." With that, Alex walked out the door. She slowly slid down the front of it, silently sobbing, hoping Maggie would come back to get her. Alex decided to leave after sitting outside of their door for 15 minutes with tears still streaming down her face. Little did she know; Maggie was on the other side of the door doing the same thing. When Maggie heard Alex get up at leave, she whispered, "I love you too Al."


	7. I don't understand

Alex started to make her way to Kara's when she decided to make a turn that she hasn't made in a long time. She went to the bar because she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't tell Maggie what was going on. Hell, she couldn't tell anyone what was going on. Maggie was so mad at her, and she wishes that she could just explain it all to her. She just wants Maggie and Jamie back in her arms.

When she got to the bar, she ordered 3 shots. By the time she left the bar, she didn't know how many shots she had. Alex was far past drunk, and there is no way that she was well enough to drive. She called a cab to Kara's house. As she entered the apartment, Kara immediately could tell that there was something wrong.

"Alex?" Kara questioned, "What's wrong." Alex started to stumble to the couch, "Woah." Kara grabbed her and helped her to sit down. As soon as she sat down, she started to bawl. "Alex, what happened?"

"Ma-ma-ma Maggie and I got into a fight," she slurred. "It's dumb. My fault, and there is nothing I can do about it. She will just have to hate me forever."

"Alex. She won't hate you forever. So start from the beginning." Kara looked at her for answers. She couldn't help Alex unless she knew what was going on.

"Jamie's sick. I haven't been there. She feels like chopped liver. She told me to come stay here tonight." Alex chocked out. Kara pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alex, why did she say this?"

"Because I went on the mission today instead to taking Jamie to the doctor." Kara looked at her. There was something Alex was hiding. But before Kara could say anything, Alex started to ramble, "I love her. And I love Jamie. I wish that she understood that I did what I did to protect her and Jamie."

"Wait, what?" Kara asked. What the hell was Alex keeping to herself, she wondered.

"Uh. Never mind, I should get going." Alex started to get up, but Kara stopped her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Alex slurred, "I need to go."

"Alex wait." But before she finished, Alex walked out the door. Kara knew that something was up. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her phone and dialed Maggie.

"Hello," Maggie sounded rough and tired.

"Maggie I don--"

"Kara, why are calling at 2 in the morning?" Maggie interpreted. She rolled over to face the side where Alex normally was, but she was greeted by coldness. A tear came out of her eye.

"Maggie. I don't exactly know what happened tonight, but what I do know is that Alex showed up here drunk off her ass." Maggie's heart broke when she heard that. "and she was acting weird. Not drunk weird, but weird. Then she said I'm doing what I'm doing to protect them." Maggie sat up in bed.

"What? I don't understand what that means."

"Neither did I, but when I asked Alex about it, she freaked out and left." Maggie's stomach twisted and turned. Then she realized what Kara just said.

"She left?"

"Yes. I tried to stop her, but she just kept walking."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I can scan the city to find her." Kara suggested. Maggie shook her head before remembering that she was on the phone and Kara couldn't see her.

"No, no. I think I know where she is." Maggie replied as she rubbed her forehead, "Hey Kara? I hate to ask you to do this, but can you watch Jamie?"

"Of course. I'll pick her up in five." Maggie sighed as she hung up the phone. 'What are you doing Alex?' she thought. She was pacing around the apartment when Kara arrived. Maggie thanked her as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Maggie arrived at the one place that she knew Alex had to be at, the park. They always came here when they needed to clear their heads. Her suspicion was correct. She saw Alex sitting on the bench and strolled up behind her.

"Hey Alex." She whispered.

"Mags, wha-what are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"Kara may have called me that you came over there drunk. Really?" Maggie paused, but Alex didn't answer her. Maggie came around the front of the bench and sat down. "Alex, what's going on?" Alex tried to answer, but she got too choked up to say anything. As the lump in her throat grew bigger, Maggie noticed and pulled her into a tight embrace. Alex sobbed until she could talk again.

"I'm so sorry Maggie." Alex cried. She still didn't want to tell Maggie what was going on.

"Alex, I know you are, but there has to be a reason that you've been distant. You're not telling me something. Alex, you can tell me anything okay?"

"No, I can't Maggie." Maggie looked at Alex, but Alex would not make eye contact.

"Babe, look at me." Maggie put her thumb under Alex's chin to raise it. "Yes you can. Don't be afraid. Whatever happens we will get through it."

Alex pulled Maggie back into a hug. She whispered in her ear, "Not here" Maggie pulled away confused, but she saw something in Alex's eyes that made her not question it. "Come to the DEO tomorrow."

"Okay," Maggie agreed. "Let's go home." As Maggie drove them home, Alex's phone rang again. She answered it and didn't like what she heard.

"Agent Danvers, I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell anyone. Remember, I am always watching. And I'm watching so closely that I know you didn't tell your wife yet, but you were planning on doing that tomorrow, weren't you? At the DEO?" A tear fell from Alex's face. "You might want to re-think that." And the voice on the other end was gone.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Wrong number," Alex replied looking out the window so Maggie couldn't see her crying.


	8. Alex

Alex was the first one awake per usual. The minute she hopped out of bed her head started to throb. As soon as Alex made it to the kitchen, she downed ibuprofen, and started to make coffee and eggs for breakfast. Not much later, Maggie came down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Morning," Alex said without looking at her. She could just feel her presence in the room.

"Morning," Maggie replied. She slowly made her way to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. As Alex brought over her breakfast to the table, Maggie watched her the whole time. She watched as Alex went to the cupboard for some Advil, and watched as she slowly made her way back to the table. "We should talk about last night." Alex just peered up at Maggie.

"Can't this wait until later?" Alex pleaded.

"No, it can't Alex." Maggie spat. "I need to know what the hell is going on."

"Maggie I can't."

"You can't what. Alex, you need to be honest with me." Alex opened her mouth to talk, but before she could answer Jamie started crying. "We aren't finished Alex." Maggie went to go get Jamie up, and Alex knew what she had to do. She went to the bathroom, figuring that there at least wouldn't be a camera in there, and took a piece of toilet paper and wrote down on it, 'Maggie there is someone watching and listening to us. If I tell anyone, people die. Like you and Jamie. Don't react. I'll tell you more, but I just have to figure out how.'

When Maggie came back down stairs into the kitchen, Alex went up to their bedroom and got dressed and ready for work. Maggie had set Jamie down and turned to see Alex headed for the door. "Alex, you can't just keep leaving." Maggie yelled. She ran after Alex and met her at the front door. "Alex wait." Alex turned her around and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She grabbed Maggie's hand and slipped the note into it. Maggie jerked and pulled away wondering what was going on, but Alex pulled her back in.

"Don't…. read…..that until…." Alex mumbled and whispered against Maggie's lips, "you're….. in the…. bathroom." Maggie looked confused when Alex was done, but smart enough to trust Alex. "I love you Mags. Have a good day."

"Yep, we aren't done talking yet Alex." Maggie watched Alex as she got into her car a sped off. Finally, she turned around to Jamie and continued like normal. As Jamie got done with her food, Maggie put her in her baby swing in the living room and headed for the bathroom. She took the note out of her pocket and read it. As she was reading it, her heart started racing. It all made sense to her, while not all of it, but most it. She needed to find a way to talk to Alex. Luckily, Jamie was feeling better, so she could go to daycare.

Maggie dropped Jamie off at daycare and kept thinking about what the hell was going on. She knew that it was serious, but she was also so confused. Her day continued like normal until she got a call from Alex.

"Alex," Maggie sounded concerned.

"Maggie, I need you to get Jamie and come to the DEO immediately." Alex frantically said.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"No time for questions. Just get here now."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"I love you," Alex almost cried, and Maggie could tell.

"I love you too." Maggie whispered as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door of the precinct. She didn't even stop to tell her captain where she was headed. She grabbed Jamie from the sitter right away, and headed towards the DEO when she noticed that she was being followed. 'Shit' she thought. She had to call Alex, but her phone went straight to voicemail. She tried again, but still nothing. She thought of the next best thing, calling J'onn. She didn't care if he knew what was going on, but what she did know is that her baby was in the car, and there was no way in hell that she would let anything happen to her.

"Hey Maggie. What's up."

"J'onn. Thank god you answered." She yelled."Maggie? What's going on."

"I don't know. That's the problem. Alex has been acting very distant lately, and today she told me that we were being watched all the time. Then she just called me and told me to grab Jamie and get to the DEO immediately. Now someone is following me, and Alex won't answer her phone.

"Woah, slow down. Alex is interviewing someone right now. Come to the DEO, I'll get the car off your back."

"Thank you." And with that, Maggie hung up the phone. She pulled into the parking lot, and started to run to the door with Jamie when a dark figure stopped her. She started to fight the figure, but someone grabbed her from behind.

"Get off of me," Maggie yelled, but the person put a hand on her mouth. She turned around, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Alex?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex?" was the last thing Maggie remembered before everything went black. She woke up in dark room and immediately noticed that Jamie was not with her.

"Hello? Hello?" Maggie yelled. She heard a metal scraping sound and someone walked through the door. "Where the hell am I? And where is Jamie?" she screamed.

"Look who it is, Maggie Danvers." The person sneered.

"Where is Jamie."

The figure paced back and forth. "Jamie's safe. You see, I need something from you and Alex."

"Alex, where is Alex," her voice was filled with concern. As much as Alex confused her and annoyed her this past week, she was worried about her wife.

"She is somewhere that no one will find her."

"What do you want from us?"

"I need you too free the alien that Alex put behind bars."

"And why the hell do you think we would do that?" Maggie questioned. The person motioned for someone else to come in. The man that walked through the door was holding her baby.

"Jamie." Maggie jerked forward to grab her, but she was chained to the chair.

"I know how much you care about her, and Alex. You would never want to see anything happen to them would you?"

"You're sick." Maggie sneered, her eyes never leaving Jamie. As soon as Jamie saw Maggie, she screamed, and it made Maggie almost burst into tears.

"Maybe so, but I know what I want. So, here's the deal. You free that alien, and I leave your family alone. Oh and, you cannot tell anyone about this. That is what I told Alex too, but apparently she couldn't keep it from you." It all made sense to Maggie now, what Alex had wrote on the note. Then all of the sudden, she thought back to the DEO. Why had Alex been there?

Maggie tried to get free from the chains again. She just wanted to get to her baby. "Now, are you going to corporate easily or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"Like I would ever make it easy for you," Maggie jerked.

"Okay then, you chose it, the hard way it is." She man walked over to the other man holding Jamie and grabbed her. He then took a pocket knife out of his pocket and flicked open the blade.

"No, no ,no." Maggie yelled, seeing what he was going to do.

"So we have a deal then?" Maggie couldn't take her eyes off Jamie. Of course she didn't want to make a deal, but this was Jamie she was talking about.

"Fine," Maggie screeched. "Only if you give me Jamie and Alex."

"Do you think we are stupid?" The man scoffed.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm not taking the deal until I get Jamie and Alex back." The man started to walk away, and Maggie screamed for him to wait, but he didn't turn around. Maggie watched painfully as the man walked away with Jamie.


	10. Chapter 10

The man held Jamie as he walked into Alex's room next. As soon as Alex noticed Jamie, she started to fight the ropes to get to her. Of course, she tried but it didn't work.

"Jamie." She whispered.

"Hello Alex. Good to see you're finally up."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now why would I tell you that," the man scoffed, "But you can called me, hmmm, let's say Jason. You can call me Jason."

"Give me Jamie or you will highly regret it." Alex yelled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Jason smirked.

"What do you want?"

Jason started to pace around the room, and Jamie started to cry the farther away from her Mommy she got. "Well, the original deal kind of went arry, so let's make a new deal. You and Maggie both are going to release him."

"Maggie," Alex suddenly realized that if Jason had Jamie, then where the hell was Maggie, "Maggie, where's Maggie."

"Right, like I'm going to tell you," Jason laughed. "Anyway, deal or no deal."

"I will not make a deal with you." Jason nodded and started to grab something from his pocket. Alex watched curiously about what it was. When she realized that it was a pocket knife, and he brought it up to Jamie's head, she screamed, "No, no, no, don't. Please don't."

"Funny, your wife had pretty much the same answer." Alex started at her baby, her eyes filling with tears, "So we have a deal?"

"Will I get Jamie and Maggie back."

"Hm, I'll have to think about that. You on the other hand, don't have time to think. Are you going to take the deal?"

"Fine," Alex blurted out.

"Now there's the answer we wanted. Your reward for that is getting to talking to Maggie before you leave here."

The man walked out of the room holding Jamie, just as he did with Maggie. Alex started to cry. She wanted nothing more than to be at home with Jamie and Maggie. The two women she loved more than anything in the entire world. Alex figures it has been about an hour since the man left her room. With everything going on in her mind, she was feeling overwhelmed and was having a hard time concentrating. After a few minutes, she felt herself starting to dose off. As much as she didn't want to, Alex fell asleep.

"Maggie!" Alex laughed and yelled at the same time as Maggie wouldn't stop tickling her. "Maggie please. Stop." Maggie stopped, but only because she was having a fit of laughter herself. "Maggie, how did we get to this point? We were just cuddling on the couch watching a nice tv show."

"I believe if I remember correctly, someone on the show was shorter than the others and you said, and I quote 'Hey Mags, I didn't know you were on TV'" Maggie laughed, and Alex joined her again because of her ridiculous attempt to imitate Alex. All of the sudden Alex stopped laughing, and Maggie noticed. "babe, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Alex smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"I just never thought that I could have this in my life, you know?" and Maggie nodded, because she did know. "I mean think about it, one and a half years ago, I wasn't even considering the thought that I would like women. Now I have the most beautiful fiancé in the world, and I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, the world works in mysterious ways babe."

"It sure does, and I wouldn't change one thing about it." Alex smiled. Maggie stared lovingly into Alex's eyes,

"I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too Maggie."

Bang, bang, bang. Alex heard as she was startled awake. Wondering how long she had been sleeping for, and what that noise was. Alex wasn't dumb, and knew it was gun shots, but didn't want to believe what she heard. But the next thing she heard terrified her even more. It was Jamie's cry. She knows that cry from anywhere, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was Jamie's. So many things were rushing through her mind, who got shot? Was it Jamie? Maggie? Why did someone get shot? She started to feel sick to her stomach with worry. About 2 minutes after the shots, she heard the metal door opening.

"Maggie," Alex screeched. When Jason told her she would get to see Maggie, she never expected to see her like this.

"You know Alex, if you would have made the deal sooner, we wouldn't have had to punish you, or Maggie." Jason sneered.

"I hate you," Alex cried before turning to Maggie. Nothing hurt Alex more than to see Maggie on the ground, not dead, but in severe pain due to the gun shots to her leg. "Maggie, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maggie squealed. Obviously she was not fine. "Jamie, where is Jamie?" Maggie all of the sudden got more panicked.

"Somewhere safe," Jason said. "I'm will leave you two too talk over the deal now." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Alex tried to scoot closer to Maggie, to hold her, but the restraints were preventing her to do that. Alex opened her mouth to start talking, but Maggie beat her too it. "What the hell is this Danvers?"

"Maggie, a few weeks ago, I got a call from a random number, and when I answered it, they told me not to tell anyone and I had to do exactly as they said, or they would hurt my family. I couldn't risk anything, so I kept it quiet. Then we fought, and I just wanted to tell you, but they were watching every move I made. I'm sorry Maggie," Alex whispered the last part.

"I forgive you Alex, okay? I forgive you." Maggie winced. "Now how do we get out of this?"

"We do what they say. We release the alien to them."

"Alex, you know we can't do that." Maggie tried to reason with her.

"Babe, Jamie's life is on the line, as well as ours. I don't know what else to do." Alex gave her a look, that Maggie knew Alex had a plan. She thought that there was no way that Alex would do that.

"Okay," Maggie gave Alex a knowing look. Just then Jason walked in, he must've been listening, big surprise.

"So, it looks like we've made a deal?"

"Not quite," Alex sneered. "We need Jamie back, then you have yourself a deal."

"Yeah right, like I said before, I'm not stupid."

"Actually, you are," Maggie countered. "You do realize that you have top secret agent and a detective in holding. First, you won't get your alien, then all hell will break loose, and our people won't stop until they find us, and you. Just keep in mind, when they do, you won't stand a chance." Alex couldn't believe Maggie. Not only did she just yell at her capture, but through all the pain she must be going through.

"Fine, you will get Jamie back, but if you disobey your orders, Jamie dies, and so do one of you." Jason yelled back. He only wanted to kill one, and make them chose who it would be. As soon as Jason went to go get Jamie, Alex glanced over to Maggie. Maggie had tears running down her face. Both from the pain, and from the thought of losing Alex and Jamie.

"It is going to be okay babe, I promise."


	11. Keep fighting

After an hour of Alex and Maggie sitting in the dark room, they finally heard that metal scrapping again. It had been the worst hour of their lives. Maggie was sitting there in severe pain, and they didn't know where Jamie was. Alex couldn't get there to hold Maggie due to the chains, so she had to sit and watch Maggie's face as she almost screamed every small move she made. Finally, Jason made his way into the room, and with Jamie in his hands. He barked at the other guy to untie Alex, but as soon as he did, Alex spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Alex," Maggie gasped, wondering what she was doing.

"What the hell," Jason yelled at the same time, "I thought we had a deal!"

"Please, like I said, I'm not stupid, I saw he had a needle in his hands." Alex scoffed, making Jason angrier." Now, give me back my baby!"

"Not after that fiasco." Jason laughed Maggie looked scared out of her mind, but Alex had a plan.

"Fine," Alex aid calmly as she walked over to Jason and punched him in the face. He didn't see that coming. He figured that she wouldn't do anything to potentially harm Jamie. Luckily for Alex, he lost grip on Jamie, focusing on the pain coming from his nose. Alex ran over and handed Jamie to Maggie, but as she turned around to face Jason, he was standing right behind her and nailed her with a punch, causing her to lose her balance.

"Alex," Maggie screamed, holding Jamie even tighter and Jamie started to cry. Alex quickly recovered and got back onto her feet. Punches were thrown and all of them were dodged. Alex and Maggie started to wonder if Jason would ever get worn out. Finally, after what seemed like 30 minutes, even though it was only 4, Alex did a roundhouse kick to the side of Jason's head, causing him to go unconscious. She ran over the his pocked, and hoped she would find what she was looking for.

"Bingo," she whispered as she found his cellphone. Immediately she dialed Kara.

"Hello?" Kara questioned.

"Kara, it's me. Me, Jamie, and Maggie were kidnapped and I need you to get winn to track this phone.

"Wh--" Kara started.

"Questions later. Just get winn."

"Winn," Kara yelled across the DEO. Track this phone right now."

"Okay?" Winn questioned.

"Just to it." Kara yelled again, this getting Jonn's attention.

"What's happening Supergirl?"

"Alex, Maggie and Jamie were kidnapped. She's on the phone, and sounds very frantic."

"Any det--"

"Got it," Winn cut Jonn off.

"Alex, we got it. We are coming." Kara said as her and Jonn were already on their way out the window.

Alex looked over at Maggie and saw her eyes start to drupe shut. "Maggie, babe, stay with me okay? Kara is coming, please stay with me." Alex cried. She took Jamie into her own arms and sat right next to Maggie, she had to stop the bleeding.

"Jamie, can you be a good girl for mama and sit here?" Alex questioned and got baby noises in return, which made her smile. While Jamie was sitting right next to her, she turned her attention towards Maggie. "Babe, look at me. Talk to me okay."

"I can't Alex," Maggie whimpered.

"Yes, you can Mags." She knew that the bullets didn't hit any of Maggie arteries, but she has been bleeding for a long time now. "You have to okay? Don't you dare leave me alone with Jamie. I don't know what I would do. Just hold on for a little bit longer. Lifetime of firsts, right?"

"Okay," Maggie whispered, trying her hardest to stay awake.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to stop the bleeding." Maggie shook her head, anticipating pain, but before she could do that, she heard Alex talking, but not to her. "Hey Jamie, baby, come her and hold mamas hand." She scooped Jamie up in her arms and put her by Maggie's side. Jamie reached for Maggie's hand, and kissed her cheek. She didn't know what was going on, but Jamie loved her mommy and wanted to give her a kiss. "Ready babe?" Maggie nodded. The minute Alex put pressure on her leg, Maggie started to whimper, which turned into a scream. "Hold on babe. Almost done." Alex applied more pressure. She hated that she was hurting her wife, but she knew it would keep her alive in the long run. "Done. See simple," Alex gave Maggie a small smile.

"I'm tired Al."

"I know, only a couple more minutes. Hold on babe." Just as she got the words out of her mouth, Supergirl and Jonn came busting in the building. Alex finally knew, everything is going to be okay.


	12. Family

As soon as Kara entered the building, she went right over to Alex, Maggie, and Jamie. Alex told her to take Maggie to the DEO right away. As soon as the DEO vans arrived, J'onn took care of Jason and his men. Alex took Jamie to the medical van right away. She didn't see any physical evidence, but she wanted to be sure nothing was wrong with her baby girl. Everything check out perfect on both of the, besides the few bruises on Alex. Now they had someone else to worry about, Maggie. Alex told the driver of the van to take them to the DEO right away, and he did as told. Alex ran into the DEO and was met with the doctor.

"Alex," doctor Ben called.

"Where is she. I—I need to see her." Alex demanded.

"Alex listen to what I have to say, please." Ben pleaded. Alex looked at the sleeping baby in her arms until finally she nodded. "Thank you. Maggie will be okay, alright?" Alex nodded again, sensing that there was a but coming. "But, she was injured quite badly. Her knee is blown out and it is very unlikely that she will make a full recovery from that." That made Alex nervous, being in the field was part of Maggie's life. How will she change if she can't do that. "However, with a lot of physical training, and determination, I truly believe that she will do good." He couldn't say for sure that she would make a full recovery, but he had a gut feeling that she would be back out in the field in no time.

"Thank you doctor," Alex said with tears running down her face. She couldn't get it out of her mind that this was all her fault. "Can I see her?"

"She is being transported to her room right now, having just got out of surgery. You can see her in five minutes. I'll come get you." Alex nodded gratefully. She sat down on the waiting room chair and just stared at Jamie, and she couldn't imagine her life without her in it. A few minutes past, with Alex just staring at Jamie, when she felt Kara sitting down next to her.

"Alex," Kara whispered, and pulled her into a small hug, not wanting to wake Jamie.

"Thank you so much Kara. I don't know what I would have done with I would've lost Jamie and Maggie, or even just one of them. If I would have just told--"

"Alex. Stop. Okay? This is not your fault. You thought what you were doing was best to protect the people that you love, so don't blame yourself." Kara knew that Alex would blame herself, and probably for a long time, but Kara wanted her to understand that it wasn't her fault.

"Alex," the doctor called, and Alex shot up. "You can come and see her." Alex closely followed Ben while he was leading he to Maggie's room, not that Alex didn't know where it was, she had been in there plenty of times herself. She walked in the room to find the most beautiful sight. Maggie was sound asleep, and more importantly, alive. She went over to the chair that was beside the bed and sat down. She cradled Jamie in one hand, and took her wife's hand in the other.

"Hey babe. It's me. I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I love you and Jamie more than anything in the world." Almost on cue, Jamie started to stir awake. Alex turned her attention towards Jamie, and started talking to her. "Morning sunshine." Alex whispered, "That was a little scary huh?" Jamie made a small, sleepy, groaning noise. "I know, it scared me too. But we are all okay, thank god." Alex didn't even notice that Maggie was waking up as well, and Maggie just watched the love of her life talk to their little girl. "Maybe tomorrow we can all sleep in and have a nice day together. Just the three of us," Alex told Jamie, knowing she wouldn't understand. "And maybe, I can finally convince you mama to get a dog." Maggie finally decided to make her presence known.

"Not that easily babe." Maggie smirked. Alex's head perked up at her wife's voice.

"Maggie," Alex smiled, "you're awake."

"I am." They stared into eachothers eyes, until Maggie noticed a shift in Alex's face. Knowing Alex probably blamed herself for it, Maggie decided to break the silence, "Look Alex,"

"Listen Maggie," Alex said at the same time, causing both of them to laugh. "It's okay. You go," Alex said.

"Babe, look at me please." Alex looked up, "I love you with all of my heart, and this is not your fault."

"But it is Maggie."

"No, you thought you were protecting our family, nothing about that is wrong. Next time, let's agree to, no matter what the consequence is, no secrets."

"No secrets," Alex replied. Maggie saw a tear streaming down Alex's face.

"Babe, come here." Maggie patted next to her on the bed. It was small, but they were going to make room. Alex laid on the side of Maggie, facing her, with Jamie in between them. Jamie was awake, but still sleepy. Alex and Maggie looked at eachother, then back at Jamie, watching her play with her little toy. "We're doing good Alex." Maggie smiled and wiped a tear from Alex's face again.

"We are, aren't we?" Alex stared at Jamie and kissed her temple. "I love you Jamie." Alex looked up to see Maggie with a pout on her face that made Alex chuckle. "I love you too Maggie," Alex leaned over and whipped the pout off of Maggie's face with a kiss.

"I love you too Alex."

AN:

 **This is the last chapter folks. Sorry for the long break in between updates, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I will be updating one shots occasionally if you guys want them. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
